Por tí
by Onny-Chan
Summary: primer Shizaya, un intento de song fic. Como la relacion de Izaya y Shizuo va desarrollandose con cada estrofa de la cancion. Gracias por leer!


**Saludos! luego de practicamente un año sin entrar a mi cuenta ni revisar mensajes (jeje) al fin eh vuelto T.T no me odien**

**intentare continuar mis fics**

**pero ahora vengo con uno nuevo :D nunca habia escrito uno de durarara! asi que lo siento si es que los personajes no estan muy acorde a su personalidad. Esta vez es un intento de songfic, no soy fan de calle 13, pero me inspire con esta cancion, espero que les guste. Por cierto se llama "muerte en hawaii" **

**Durarara! no me pertenece y todo los demas (tiempos aquellos donde escribia un disclaimer decente)**

**sin mas el fic**

* * *

_Yo he peliao con cocodrilos_

_Me he balanceado sobre un hilo cargando más de 500 kilos_  
_Le he dao la vuelta al mundo en menos de un segundo_  
_He cruzao 100 laberintos y nunca me confundo_

Vaya, vaya Shizu-chan ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? – Luego de otra persecución por ikkebukuro el rubio acabo sosteniendo un auto pequeño sobre su cabeza parado en una pasarela peatonal que estaba a punto de caerse mientras el informante lo veía desde abajo sonriendo.

Izaaaaaaaaayaaaaaaa – Grito Shizuo lanzado lejos el auto, salto de la pasarela y entre interminables callejones le dio la vuelta a toda la ciudad mientras perseguía al moreno.

_Respiro dentro y fuera del agua como las focas_  
_Soy a prueba de fuego, agarro balas con la boca_  
_Mi creatividad vuela como los aviones_  
_Puedo construir un cerebro sin leer las instrucciones_

Izaya jamás provocaba al rubio sin tener un plan antes, planes que con el tiempo eran cada vez mas elaborados. Desde hundirlo en una picina hasta que ya no pudiera respirar, hasta el mas reciente en donde…

¡Maldita pulga del demonio! – Shizuo salía de una fábrica en ruinas que se estaba incendiando. Tenía su traje a medio consumir por el fuego. Hasta ahora no le había visto ni la sombra a Izaya, pero sabía que esos matones actuaban bajo sus órdenes. De repente una navaja paso rozando su mejilla y lo vio, parado sobre unas cajas amontonadas riéndose estridentemente. Le lanzo otra navaja y ahora el rubio la atrapo con la boca mientras lo miraba con odio.

_Hablo todos los idiomas de todos los abecedarios_  
_Tengo más vocabulario que cualquier diccionario_  
_Tengo vista de águila, olfato de perro_  
_Puedo caminar descalzo sobre clavos de hierro_

Heiwajima iba como un día normal de trabajo caminando tras Tom a cobrar dinero a algún tipejo que se negaba a pagar por las buenas. Inhalo fuertemente al estar en un día tan tranquilo cuando al hacerlo sitio un aroma familiar, volvió a inhalar y el aroma se hizo insoportable. Miro en todas direcciones para comprobar que aquella molesta persona no estaba y ahí lo vio… parado entre la multitud con eso asquerosa expresión suya de superioridad, sin pensárselo fue tras el por toda la cuidad hasta acorralarlo en un callejón, pero para desgracia de Shizuo los separaba una reja metálica.

Luego de charlar un rato el informante comenzó con uno de sus discursos.

No puedes escapar, el pasado te perseguirá allá donde vayas, por siempre, y para siempre, siempre, siempre... ¿Sabes por qué? Son solitarios.  
Los recuerdos y el pasado son solitarios. Mira, yo no creo en Dios, no hay prueba alguna de que exista. En un mundo en el que el futuro no está definido, el pasado existe. Las personas creen en él a pesar de estar teñido de malentendidos… - pero fue cortado en el acto.

Ya cállate, no me importa lo que digas solo quiero deshacerme de ti de una buena vez y vivir en paz – Shizuo salto la reja en un tris, pero el pelinegro no se movió ni un centímetro. En cuanto el rubio callo el suelo lo recibió con una montonera de clavos regados por todos lados.

Hahahahaha Shizuo-chan, tu expresión vale millones – y sin mas se largo.

Izaaaaaayaaaaa! – se ollo por todo Ikkebukuro.

_Soy inmune a la muerte_  
_No necesito bendiciones porque siempre tengo buena suerte_  
_Ven conmigo a dar un paseo por el parque_  
_Porque tengo más cuentos que contarte que García Marqués_

A cualquiera le gusta dar paseos por el parque con alguna persona especial, pero… los paseos por el parque que daban Shizou e Izaya eran un tanto peculiares.

Shizu-chan ¿recuerdas esa vez que casi te mate? Hahahaha no te vi por las calles por unas semanas – Izaya iba corriendo por todo el parque mientras era perseguido por el otro que gritaba insultos y amenazas – fue una semana tan aburridaaa – una banca cayo justo a su lado, se salvo por los pelos de su chaqueta. En un descuido Shizou logro atrapar a Izaya… justo en medio de la calle… cuando iba pasando un camión.

Literalmente el camión los hizo volar un par de metros a ambos dejándolos inconscientes durante unos minutos. Cuando recuperaron la conciencia se fueron caminando lentamente hasta la casa de Shinra para que viera sus heridas.

_Puedo brincar la cuerda con solo una pierna_  
_Veo en la oscuridad sin usar una linterna_  
_Cocino lo que quieras, yo soy todo un chef_  
_Tengo sexo 24/7 todo el mes_

Shizu-chan ¿Alguna vez no te haz cansado de perseguirme siempre? – en la oscuridad de un callejón se encontraban ambos. Shizuo intentando golpear al moreno con una señal de transito y este saltándola sin problemas pese a la oscuridad.

Jamás me cansare de esto – dijo ocultando sus ojos, solo dejando ver una sonrisa poco habitual es su rostro – porque cuando te atrapo es cuando se viene la mejor parte. – Izaya también sonrió de forma poco habitual y se dejo acorralar contra una muralla, para disfrutar las leves caricias que se venían.

Shizu-chan vamos a mi casa – le susurro en el oído – así me haces el desayuno por la mañana – jugueteo con el corbatín y sonrió maliciosamente - como la primera vez.

Cállate o lo único que residirás será un dolor en el trasero – le gruño.

Me gusta el dolor de trasero con desayuno incluido – y con la agilidad de un gato se escabullo de los brazos del más grande para salir arrancando hacia su departamento.

_Puedo soplar las nubes grises pa que tengas un buen día_  
_También se como comunicarme por telepatía_  
_Por ti, cruzo las fronteras sin visa_  
_Y le saco una buena sonrisa a la "Mona Lisa"_

Los días nublados ya por si son un poco tristes, pero cuando su juguete favorito no andaba por ahí para molestarlo, además, eran aburridos. Pensar que había viajado desde el otro lado de Japón para fastidiarlo un rato y el no se dignaba a aparecer. Bueno, de todas formas tenía que volver. Como si estuvieran conectados escucho su nombre ser mencionado de forma estridente desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Izaaaayaaa-kuuuuun – la puerta fue derribada, para posteriormente ser puesto a presión otra vez en su lugar.

Te extrañe Shizu-chan – sonrió con malicia.

Esquivo al rubio y se escapo por donde mismo el otro había entrado. En verdad ver a Shizu-chan alegraba sus días, aun que siempre lo quisiera matar.

_Por ti, respiro antes de morirme_  
_Por ti voy a la Iglesia y escucho toda la misa sin dormirme_  
_Sigo siendo el Rey, aunque no tenga reino_  
_Mi sudor huele a perfume y nunca me despeino_

Shizuo lo había atrapado y bueno… eso ya no era una desgracia. Ciertamente lo dejaba muerto, pero no precisamente por golpearlo o tirarle una maquina expendedora encima, lo dejaba muerto en otros sentidos.

V-voy… ahh… mo… morir – dijo Izaya entre jadeos, exhalando su ultimo suspiro antes de contraer sus entrañas y soltar un gran gemido.

Matarte se volvió mi actividad favorita – le susurro Shizuo extenuado también.

Izaya le acaricio el cabello que alguna que otra vez vio castaño y Shizuo aspiro su aroma, que aun que decía odiar en momentos como ese lo embriaga hasta llevarlo al mundo de los sueños.

Por la mañana despertó y el moreno no estaba a su lado. Escucho la televisión.

¿Otra vez viendo esa mierda? - el mayor se refería al programa que el morena veía sagradamente los domingos y que él pensaba que era una larga perdida de tiempo en la que podrían estar haciendo otra cosa.

Silencio, bestia – dijo sin depegar los ojos de la pantalla – es mi casa y se hace lo que yo diga.

Shizuo murmuro para sus adentro – "en mi casa mando yo y aun así ve su mugroso programa los domingos".

_Se pelear todas las artes marciales_  
_También se como comunicarme con los animales_  
_Mientras más pasa el tiempo me veo más joven_  
_Y esta canción la compuse sin escuchar como Beethoven_

Llevaba un rato discutiendo con el rubio cuando de repente soltó algo que si o si encendería la ira del otro.

¿sabes? Deberían darme un premio.

Ja! ¿Quién en su sano juicio te daría un premio a ti? – se burlo shizuo.

Pues por hablar con animales, ¿acaso no notas lo bien que hablo bestiones? – sonrió con suficiencia – de otra forma no podría hablar tan bien contigo.

De un momento a otro las patadas volaron, los puñetazos se asestaron y los saltos de izaya se hicieron presentes. Sin duda, cada vez que "jugaba" con Shizuo se sentía como un adolescente otra vez.

Por ti, todo lo que hago lo hago por ti  
Es que tú me sacas lo mejor de mí  
Soy todo lo que soy  
Porque tú eres todo lo que quiero

A final de cuentas todo lo que hacia contra él, era para tenerlo cerca, para hacer que Shizuo mantuviera toda su atención en él. Porque sus mejores ideas aparecían estando con él, porque sin Shizuo el no era nadie…

* * *

**Espero que alla sido de su agrado y comenten haber que tal esta.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Onny.**


End file.
